The rise of Thatch
by dax0042
Summary: Before Pack law was abolished, a dark hearted wolf named Thatch tried to break the law to claim the female he lusted after. This story shows how Thatch became the evil wolf he is and how he almost destroyed Lilly's life. Please leave reviews.


Lilly said her goodbys to her sister Kate, who was leaving for Alpha school. Kate hugged her in return and headed over the hill and was seen no more, the young Omega hung her head down sadly. It is never easy watching a sister or brother go away to Alpha school. Winston, the Alpha leader and father to Kate and Lilly pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Don't worry, Lilly," he soothed, "Kate will be back before you know it." Lilly's eyes seemed sparkle in the warm sunlight as she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked, knowing that her father was right.

"Yes," her father replied softly. "Now go on and play with your friends."

Lilly did as her father said and went to find Reba and Janice. When she found them they were eating blue berries. Oh how that made no since to her, because as everyone knows: wolves are meat eaters, not berry eaters.

At that very moment, a black wolf with red eyes walked up. "You look like an angel Lilly," he said smoothly. Lilly knew who this was, Thatch. He was always following her around, and she didn't like it. In fact, Lilly hated it.

Lilly saw the way he looked at her. "What do you want, Thatch?" she asked, as he kept his eyes glued to her. "I just felt like seeing you," he replied.

"Thatch, how's my number two Alpha doing?" Winston said walking up out of no where.

Lilly was happy to see her father show. Something about Thatch always scared her. It was like there was a great evil that loomed over him, but when father was around, she felt safe. Lilly quickly hid behind her father.

"Daddy, Thatch was flirting with me," Lilly said softly, but her father didn't seem to hear fear coming from her voice.

"Winston, you have a lovely young daughter. She makes the Alpha females look like they spend too much time in the rain," Thatch said complimenting Lilly's features. Winston frowned at his words.

"Were you trying to flirt with my daughter?" Winston asked, demanding an answer from Thatch.

Thatch smiled and said, "I was."

"Thank you for being truthful, but I want you to leave Lilly alone. Pack law says Alphas and Omegas can't mate," Winston said reminding Thatch that Pack Law was to be obeyed.

"Fine," Thatch groaned in annoyance. Then he turned and walked off.

_Winston thinks Pack Law will keep me away from Lilly does he? Well I think he needs to start planning an early retirement. _Thatch thought as he began to think about being top Alpha, but then a loud howl was heard from the valley near the Western border. That howl was so loud that Thatch knew who it was. It was his brother.

"Rick? Rick hang on I'm coming!" Thatch cried as he ran off toward his brother's howl.

Down in the valley, Rick and three other Western wolves were being attacked by about ten Eastern Alphas, while a Eastern Omega stole the caribou that was for the Western pack. Rick knocked one of the Alphas backwards, but then, he felt someone bite into his neck. He looked down to see Tony's number two wolf, Scars rip his throat out and he began to choke on his own blood.

"Rick, NO!" Thatch shouted coming over the hill to see his brother get his throat ripped out. Then all he could see was red. With no reason what so ever he attacked and killed the Omega, then went to deal with his brother's killer.

The other nine Eastern Alphas got ready to attack him, but as one charged Thatch, he just knocked the Alpha down and began to bite and claw him to death. All of a sudden something something slammed into Thatch's side. Winston had jumped him and now stood in front of him, blocking his advance.

"Get out of my way, Winston!" Thatch growled with such hate toward his leader for stopping him. He looked past Winston and saw his pack giving chase. The Eastern Alphas figured that one caribou wasn't worth dying over, so they ran back to their side.

"Look, they're getting away!" Thatch shouted.

"I know, but they have had enough," Winston growled, barring his teeth at Thatch. "Let them go!"

"Let them Go?!" Thatch shouted in defiance to his leader's command. "They killed Rick. My only brother." his voice was demanding Winston to listen, but he would not. Instead the Western leader put his paw on his shoulder and gave him a "I'm sorry" look.

"You mean you're not going to do anything about my brother's death?"

"I will call a meeting with Tony to find out why they crossed our boarder, but right now... take your brother and have him buried." Winston said walking back to see if his two remaining alphas were hurt bad. He looked them over as more of his pack showed. His third in command, Hutch showed up to, who only frowned at the loss of Rick and another Alpha.

Thatch, in a fit of anger dug his claws into the dirt. "You're weak, Winston! You have no right being our leader if you let the guilty go free." Winston turned quickly and was about to say something when...

"Thatch!" Eve shouted as she tackled him to the ground and put her paw to Thatch's throat. "You will learn not to speak that way to my mate!" she growled, but then the sound of Lilly crying suddenly brought Eve's motherly side out.

"Mom, please, no more killing," Lilly sobbed as she looked at Rick's lifeless body. "I may not like Thatch, but..." her mother and father didn't need to be told that she was heart broken over Rick. Lilly loved Rick, in fact-he was a funny Alpha, who could always make her laugh. But now he was dead.

Thatch ran off while Winston and Eve stayed to comfort Lilly. He had a mission that now required his attention in the east—to kill Scars. Thatch had to time this just right. He would wait until Tony would be talking with Winston and Eve, then he would slip into the Eastern leader's second in command's den and kill him.

It was around sunset when Tony showed up to talk with Winston and Eve, and Thatch watched them from atop the rocks. It was time to enter the Eastern pack. Thatch was a master at sneaking into places and it wasn't long before he found Scars den, but he also smelled something else. Peaking inside, he saw that a female was sleeping next to her pups, but Scars wasn't in the den with her.

_Scars has a mate?_ Thatch said to himself. He didn't know what to do now. "Why should he get to enjoy living with his family when I just lost my brother?" his dark side said, but then his good side spoke up.

"You can't kill pups, that's just to cruel," the good side pleaded. Thatch began fighting with himself. Thatch had never killed anything so young, but at the same time his dark side told him to do it. Soon his anger and hate took over. "Time to die," he growled walking into the den.

Nobody saw or heard a thing, but the next morning the east was in an uproar, and Tony became stricken with grief that someone would slaughter a mother and her pups that were only a month old. Scars became so heart broken that he went mental, refusing to eat or drink. He had lost so much and all he wanted was to die alone. But that didn't happen, for his ex-girlfriend, Claw, had come and talked him out of his mental breakdown.

That night, in a cold and dark den sat Thatch. He thought back on what he did and smiled about it. The sound of the three pups cowering before him echoed in his ears. The taste of their blood and their mother's put a tingle in his tongue, and the thought of mating Lilly filled him with a lust that could not be controlled.

_Lilly, just you wait. _Thatch thought to himself with a deviant smiled. Walking out of his den, he looked up at the moon, and howled, "You'll be mine!"

"Indeed, Thatch," his dark side said, "Winston's daughter is perfect. She is so young, so beautiful, and she must be taken and claimed by you."

"You mean rape her?" Thatch gasped, it was so unthinkable to suggest that sort of action. "I'm not going to force her to be mine. I'm going to win her by being nice to her and showing her how much she means to me." his good side smiled at this.

"That is a good thing, Thatch, but remember these words: Be the nice guy and always obey pack law."

"Obey pack law?" Thatch snickered. "The law is what keeps me from Lilly and that..." he said looking over to Winston and Eve's den, "Lilly's mother and father are always enforcing the law."

There was no more to be said between Thatch and his two sides. He had made his mind up to play the good guy. And then he settled down to sleep.

But at Winston and Eve's den, Lilly was unable to sleep, because she had heard what happened in the east, and the only one who could kill a mother and her pups had to be Thatch. However her parents didn't believe her, because they believed it to be an attack from rogue wolves. Still, in her heart she knew it was him and it would only be a matter of time until Eve and Winston would see the truth themselves.

The next morning Lilly was up and about, still feeling really sad about Rick's death, but that sadness turned into fear as she saw Thatch approaching her. He had a dark smiled on his face and he said in a rather cheery voice, "Lilly, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me at my den."

Lilly looked like she had just been kicked in the gut and let off a groan. "Uh, no thanks, Thatch," she said, "I'm not feeling good right now."

"I know," he replied. "I miss Rick too, but at least he is at peace now." then he walked toward her, raised his paw above her as if he was going to strike her. Lilly shut her eyes and got ready for him to hit her, but in stead he put a flower in her hair.

"Someday, you will be my mate," he exclaimed. Then Thatch ran off to do his Alpha chores.

_He's crazy! _Lilly thought as she ran off to find her mother if possible.


End file.
